Not Myself Today
by Kyandei
Summary: Camp Rock; Smitchie or Shane x Mitchie: When Shane and Mitchie have their first kiss, they suddenly switch bodies for an unknown reason!
1. Switch

Author's Note: I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but I couldn't help it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

"Trust me," Shane assured, caressing the younger girl's cheek. Numerous amounts of people had known the name, 'Shane Gray,' since he was the lead singer of the band, 'Connect Three.' His mystifying, russet eyes seemed to be glancing down at her gentle, auburn eyes. She seemed to be entranced by his gaze, and began admiring him. His ebony locks were such a luscious shade, caressing his flawless complexion. His famed status had only improved her desirability for him.

"O-okay," Mitchie, a girl three years junior to him, murmured, her breath rolling off of him. Her lashes fluttered, her eyes fastened shut. A pale pink tinted her cheeks, seeming to turn a deeper shade. She continued to ponder in her mind, why she was here with the infamous Shane Gray.

"Are you comfortable with this?" he muttered soothingly, his breath brushing against her ear.

"Y-yes."

Stroking her brunette locks, he caressed the back of her head, and tilted her backwards. A hesitant expression swept over her, but it soon turned into bliss as she felt his intimate contact of lips.

She muffled softly as she sensed an innocent kiss.

She somewhat smiled before jerking away to regain her breath.

"Wow," was all she could say.

He seemed to pause in his tracks, unknowing what to say.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie inquired, arching an eyebrow. Her auburn orbs slightly widened as she seemed to emit a gentle gasp. She reeled backwards, and collapsed; shaking her head, she looked upwards only to see herself looking at her.

She was lost at words, and murmured, "How- can- what's going on?"

She pressed her fingers to her lips, which had emitted a rough, masculine voice.

Shane merely gaped, and screamed, which was an irritated, feminine shriek. He shuffled towards the pond, and peered down at his reflection; yet, it only showed Mitchie.

"This isn't possible!" Shane exclaimed, frantically.

Mitchie was on the verge of passing out, in Shane's body, that is. In her pocket, was a vibrating cell phone, so she hesitantly answered the call. "H-hello?"

"Shane? What's the hold up? We're waiting at Mrs. Torres's house," Nate said directly.

"Uh, yeah, she's here. We'll go back soon," Mitchie, while in Shane's body, said.

Shane had a terrified expression over his face.

"Mitchie," Shane said, feeling awkward that he was talking to himself, "We somehow switched b-bodies! What're we going to do?"

"Calm down, we'll try to figure out something. This doesn't make sense at all…"

"I have a concert coming soon," Shane stated the facts.

"Okay, we can panic now! But I know most of your songs…"

He gave a drawn out sigh, and answered, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. But nobody would believe us if we explained…"

"For now, let's just play along for a few days. That means, you'd have to stay at my house," Mitchie explained.

"I-I can survive a few days," Shane said, chuckling nervously.

"I wonder if Mom- well, Mrs. Torres now, would let me sleep over."

Shane and Mitchie were strolling towards Mitchie's house, from the nearby park. As they reached an average-appearing, white-painted neatly on, house, Shane uncertainly rang the doorbell. "H-Hi mom, sorry we're late," Shane, who was in Mitchie's body murmured.

"Come in, come in. Go change, Mitchie," Connie, Mitchie's mother said directly, pointing towards the staircase.

"Uh, okay," he answered, smiling nervously at Mitchie. He stumbled on the staircase, anxiously making his way to Mitchie's room. He peeked into an open bedroom, which he assumed to be Mitchie's room. It was a fairly sized bedroom, with a large poster of Connect Three on the wall. He smirked at the sight, but his expression dropped when he was supposed to change clothes; Mitchie's clothes.

While Mitchie paced around downstairs timidly, wondering how Shane was doing.

"What were you doing all this time? You're late," Nate commented, frowning.

"Um, sorry," she said hesitantly.

Shane, who was in Mitchie's body, came waltzing downstairs uneasily. His, or actually her extensive brunette hair was certainly untidy with strands sticking out in numerous angles. He was wearing a loose-fitting tee-shirt that was an ashen color, which hugged his form. A petite skirt came cascading at his knees.

She grabbed his arm and whispered intently, "You better not have anything 'funny.'"

"I'm not perverted, if that's what you're accusing! Your bra put up quite a fight!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, a blush creeping upon both of their cheeks.

"Mitchie, dear," Connie said to Shane, "I asked you to dress up a bit, not dress down. Go fix your hair."

"I- I'll help you," Mitchie uttered, grabbing Shane's arm, leading him back up to her bedroom.

Shane cursed out loud, groaning in aggravation. "Nothing makes sense! This is…inhuman! There's no logical explanation for this…"

"Stay quiet for now, and hold still." She grabbed a brush, and stroked his, or actually her, cascading brunette locks with the brush. The brush would run slowly and gently through his, or her hair as she sat behind him holding his head steadily. Her fingers would occasionally run through his silky brunette hair along with the brush.

Shane was one of the most important people in Mitchie's life. She appreciated the fact that she even gotten the chance to meet him, let alone be his girlfriend. As much as she loved him dearly, she didn't want to _become _him. A blush tinted her cheeks; she found herself trusting Shane.

"Well, thanks, I think," Shane muttered.

"Yeah," she answered, going downstairs to meet Nate and Jason.

"Shane!" Jason exclaimed towards Mitchie, greeting her with a firm embrace. She suddenly yelped, and jerked away, collapsing to the ground. Jason arched an eyebrow, not knowing why that was Shane's reaction.

As Shane, in Mitchie's body glared; he frowned upon Jason hugging her.

"What's up?" Jason inquired bluntly, "It's as if you two switched bodies."

Mitchie merely gaped that of all people, Jason came up with that. Shane chuckled nervously and said, "Out of all your ideas, this must be the silliest."

"Well, Shane never avoids my hugs," Jason said, and Shane rolled his eyes, "especially when they're full of happiness and warmth!"

Author's Note: I was inspired by that switching event on Disney. I don't know if I'm going to continue this.


	2. Advantage

Author's Note: If you've read my other story, you'll know who Taylor is. She'll be appearing in this story as well as the 'mean, conceited girl.' Yes, I did watch Freaky Friday.

Mitchie seemed slightly stunned, while Shane emitted a drawn-out sigh.

"I need to talk to you," Mitchie murmured, dragging him to the living room.

"Yeah, what's up?" he inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Take a seat," she said, motioning her hand towards the couch, "first off, you have to sit how a girl should sit! Put your legs together, okay?"

"Okay…"

"We'll be going now, thanks for having us over, Mitchie," Nate suddenly said, coming into the room, grabbing Mitchie's arm.

Mitchie waved slowly at Shane, who grinned sheepishly. As Connect Three exited, she glanced at Nate hesitantly as they entered a sleek limousine. "So, where are we going?"

"What's that supposed to mean? We have a CD signing to go to!"

Her expression dropped, a glint of horrification appeared in her eyes. They were to be seated in a local music center, meet their fans, and give them autographs for hours. She certainly didn't know how Shane wrote his signatures. She muttered under her breath and dug into her pocket, which contained Shane's wallet.

The amount of credit cards peaked her interest, but she turned each card to the backside to see if one contained his signature.

She gave a sigh of relief as she discovered his signature was simple, a little on the messy side though. She believed she could feign his writing.

As they reached the music center, an abundance of fans had already lined up, outside of the building. Connect Three made their way to the entrance, avoiding the cheers and shrieks containing, "Oh my gosh! I love you guys!"

Mitchie seated herself comfortably, glancing upwards at the first girl in line, but that was when it hit her. The girl in front of her was about the age of fifteen, named Tiffany Lynne Taylor. She knew this because Taylor was a popular girl at her school. Mitchie attempted to contain her cool demeanor.

Taylor flashed her azure eyes towards Mitchie, and her sugar-coated voice pelted out, "Well, hi there, I'm Taylor." She placed Connect Three's latest album on the table. Taylor's blonde locks cascaded at her shoulders, ending in curls. She stroked her hair enticingly, while continuing to glance at them.

Nate and Jason quickly signed the cover quickly and handed it over to Mitchie. She signed it as quickly as she could.

The arrogant-seeming girl smirked, and said, "Can I get a picture?"

Mitchie immediately said, "No pictures."

Nate arched an eyebrow, and slowly agreed with her.

Taylor's face dropped, and regained her arrogance. "Well, Shaney," she said sweetly, which caused Mitchie to cringe, "it's all over the news that you're dating Torres."

"And?" Mitchie answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Torres happens to go to my school, and she's a total loser. I mean, she only has one friend! Wouldn't you rather hang out with me?"

Mitchie gulped, and at least attempted to act similar to Shane. "Why would I want to hang out with you?"

The blonde-haired girl narrowed her eyes, and was about to open her mouth, but Nate interrupted.

"Next," he called, the line moving forward, "but, Shane, don't lose your cool."

While Shane, on the other hand, was attempting to help Connie as she was cooking. His 'beautiful face' as he said was ruined with the flour enveloping his cheeks. He was coughing continuously, and he suddenly exclaimed, "Sorry, Mrs. Torr- I mean Mom, I can't do this!"

"Mitchie, dear, what's the matter? You've always liked to help me in the kitchen."

He cursed under his breath, and came up with an excuse. He felt awkward saying it, "Um, boyfriend troubles? Well, I won't blow up the kitchen anymore if you can drive me to uh, Shane's CD signing…"

When Shane reached the place, he quickly made his way to the front. Most of the girls there groaned in irritation that he cut in line. "Well, uh, Shane," Shane muttered, "how long will this take?"

"A few more minutes," Mitchie answered, sighing.

Shane whispered to her, "When you're done, meet me in the back."

When Mitchie was finally finished, she immediately exited the building without the rest of Connect Three noticing.

"Well, I survived the CD signing, how come you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, Mitchie. But we seriously need to get back into our own bodies! I can't stay like this forever, I have a career…"

"How can we get back to our normal selves?" Mitchie groaned softly.

"Maybe we can run into each other?"

"That's idiotic enough to work!" she exclaimed in response. They collided into each other, but achieved nothing but a headache.

"What're you two doing?" Connie suddenly said, peeking in the back of the building.

"N-nothing," he answered hesitantly, "but, uh, Shane here, doesn't have a place to crash this week, so I was wondering if he could sleep over?"

"Um, if you don't mind, Mrs. Torres," Mitchie said, "I'll sleep wherever you want me to."

"Certainly," Connie answered.

"T-thanks," she replied, nodding slowly. During the evening, she and Shane entered her room. Mitchie was quite used to her mattress, but she didn't want to create any suspicion.

"Are you sure?" he inquired gently.

"Yeah, you take the bed."

"Does your mom check on you at night?"

"Well, no…" she mumbled softly.

"We could share the bed?"

A visible blush swept across her cheeks, as she climbed upon the bed. "Um…good night."

The following morning, Shane was supposedly going to school. He wondered what he should be dressed in. Mitchie was in the room, seated upon her mattress patiently.

She explained, "I have a friend at school named Sierra. You'll quickly recognize her for her frizzy hair. Um, I'm not the type that talks back to teachers. I get good grades, so please try your best…"

"Alright…" Shane muttered in response.

"T-that? You're going to wear to _school_?"

"Well, I bought it for you." He had a high-quality, top designed, loose top in his hands. It was a shade of a green that he favored, and a touch of white embossed it. Sequins in a design of swirls added a pleasant touch to the top.

She sighed gently and said, "Good luck in school…"

Shane didn't bother to have breakfast, and dashed throughout the door with a backpack slung on his shoulder.

"Hi, Mitchie!"

Shane twirled around to see a girl, with a mess of tightly curled locks, and glasses were set upon her eyes. She had enclosed her arms around him, and he automatically jerked away. It suddenly hit him, that the girl was Sierra, and not some obsessive fan girl.

"Oh, uh sorry. Hi, Sierra…"

"You look amazing!" she had exclaimed, motioning towards her clothing, as she peered in her locker.

"Thanks, Shane bought me them," he uttered, attempting to act like the innocent Mitchie. He opened Mitchie's locker hesitantly to see her textbooks, and a simple mirror set in the center. It was adorned with images of Connect Three and Mitchie. A grin was set upon his lips.

"Well, well, Torres," Taylor stated as she made her way towards Shane. He arched an eyebrow in response and thought, '_Another conceited airhead…'_

"What do you want?" he spat, a bit out of character.

"Listen here, Shane only feels _sorry_ for you. You'll never get that close to him in the music world, I mean, please! Your voice is hideous, and so what, you have an album out? Big deal…"

Irate arose within him, especially since she wasn't speaking to Mitchie, but Shane, himself.

"Oh, yeah? Then why am I," Shane pondered about how he was going to word this, "his girlfriend? Then why did I go on tour with him? You think you'd be able to get close to him? In your dreams! Shane _hates_ bitches like you!" Shane exclaimed, losing his cool. He certainly did not act like Mitchie in any way. He simply turned on his heel, as they bell chimed.

"Mitchie, I never knew you had that bottled up inside of you…" Sierra mumbled, stunned.

Shane followed Sierra to class, and slid hesitantly into a seat in the back of the room. Their teacher, a slender woman arose forward. Her ebon locks were pulled into a bun, and her russet eyes traveled across the students. "Good morning everyone, please take out your writing notebook, and start writing."

Shane dug through his pile of textbooks and notebooks. Mitchie's notebook peaked his interest, and he began flipping through the pages. His eyes scanned the last page she had written in. Mitchie's handwriting was quite neat, and the page read:

Subject: _Writing about someone you look up to_

_Shane Gray; I don't simply look up to him, I certainly adore him. He's surely the heartthrob of many girls, but I appreciate the fact he feels the exact way. He's not a jerk like most people say, and I believe he's sweet. I love him, not like how the typical fan girl would, but I feel affectionate towards him._

Shane closed flipped to the next page, since she had written enough, and it meant a lot to him.

It was his time to do writing, and he could write about anything he chose to write about. A mischievous grin appeared upon his lips as he began writing.

Subject: _Shane_

_What more can I say? Shane's hot. His flawless skin, and his luscious black hair is more than I can ask for. His smile that makes me melt..._

Shane was taking advantage of the body switch, then he drew a heart which read:

_Shane + Mitchie 4ever _

_Author's Note: _I wonder what Mitchie'll do when she finds out Shane wrote in her book…


End file.
